dcuorpusxofandomcom-20200215-history
Robin (Earth 29-B)
"It hit me. 'Gotham is in Tim’s hands' My hands. Me. It was up to me." -- Robin (Earth 29-B) History This version of Tim Drake is from the multiverse Earth 29-B, a world seven years ahead of the DCUO universe's continuity. In this version of Tim Drake's history, Batman was murdered shortly after Tim grew to the age of 17. It has since been two years since Bruce's passing, causing Tim to take a more brutal and violent, yet still non-lethal approach to Crime fighting. As Gotham grew darker, so did the Bat Family, and with Tim now the primary protector of Gotham many changes in his life and personality came to pass. Operating with the help of Barbara Gordon as Oracle, this version of Tim stalks the nightscape of Gotham city, determined to keep the spirit of Batman alive and well in the minds of criminals, despite his death. Origin Much of Tim's history remains the same in this universe, up to the point of becoming Robin. In this universe's timeline, Batman had suffered heavier grief and guilt regarding the loss of Jason Todd, causing his recklessness to reach new heights, and his erratic behavior to concern Tim. A Knight Falls Four years after becoming Robin, The Joker baited the pair into the old Amusement Mile of Gotham City, trapping Batman, who'd attempted to shake Tim off of the trail, for fear of losing him, inside the Hall of Mirrors. After several moments of The Joker torturing Batman Relentlessly, Tim could only watch in horror as his adoptive father and mentor was brutally beaten, electrocuted, shot, and killed by The Joker. The scene caused Tim to freeze up, for the first time, allowing The Joker and Harley to escape with ease. Tim returned home, to Wayne Manor, now under the control of Helena Wayne, Bruce's last surviving blood relative, to return Bruce's body to its home, deciding with Alfred to maintain Bruce's identity as Batman as a secret within the Bat Family. Robin Rises Sometime after the Funeral, Tim walked in on a conversation between Alfred and Dick Grayson, with Alfred pleading that Nightwing become Gotham's new Batman. Dick, noticing Tim mentioned to Alfred that Gotham was safe, and in Tim's hands, striking Tim with newfound purpose as the guardian of Gotham. Robin, aged 22 years old continued his career, fighting crime, upgrading his suit heavily, and becoming the new symbol of fear in the eyes of criminals. Personality Easily as passionate, hard-working, and dedicated as most of his counterparts, this Tim does have a bit more of a darker side to him. Stricken with grief over the loss of Bruce, he's much more brooding, and solitary in this universe than an any other. Still sarcastic and snarky, Tim is quick to quip back at criminals, while keeping a cool head and decent composure in heated moments.He has made it clear that although Bruce Wayne had qualities he aspired to have, he does not want to be nor enjoys being compared to Bruce Wayne. Romantic Relationships * Barbara Gordon (Earth 29-B) Powers and Abilities * Indomitable Will: '''Tim's loss of Bruce has caused him to become internally hard, making mind control and other forms of persuasion very difficult, though not as hard as it would be with say, Batman. This makes him able to function while tolerating massive amounts of physical pain, and therefore he is quite the formidable opponent. * '''Acrobatics * Aviation * Driving * Martial Arts: ' '''Tim Drake had trained under Batman for years before training with Young Justice and Teen Titans further. He can even keep up a conversation while taking down multiple well armed enemies. He's fought trained ninjas and assassins as well as mercenaries. His teachers also include Henri Ducard and Lady Shiva ** '''Stick Fighting' * Escapology * Firearms * Genius Level Intellect * Investigation: Tim Drake is often recalled as the most investigative and analytical of all the Robins. He is always listening, exploring and scrutinizing. Bruce Wayne suggested that with time, Tim could conceivably surpass him as the World's Greatest Detective. * Stealth * Tactical Analysis * Throwing * Boxing: '''Shortly after becoming Gotham's primary defender, Tim took boxing lessons from both Wildcat and Alfred Pennyworth. Paraphernalia Equipment * '''Robin Suit: '''The costume Robin wears is composed of lightweight armor plates and reinforced Kevlar; to a degree, it's both bullet-proof and, again to a degree, resistant to various types of attack (explosions, impacts, falls, etc...). It's also flame-retarding and insulating. The gloves and the boots are reinforced to rebound the impact of punches and kicks. The gloves have also some metallic blades on their sides. The cape is designed to provide the wearer with controlled gliding functionality with the ability to change directions and heights while in mid-air. The hood and mask have a small percentage of lead, which shields the face of Robin from x-ray powers or x-ray technology, and incorporates an infrared and night visor, auditory sensors and a sonar. The utility belt is accessorized with some security systems (aggravating gas, electric blasts, etc.), and integrates a transmitter receiver device for voice and video. * '''Utility Belt * Explosive Gel * Zip Kick * Snap Flash * Smoke Pellet Transportation * Redbird * Robin's Motorcycle * The Wing * Divebird Weapons * Birdarangs * Robin's Battle Staff ** Retractible Bullet Shield Notes * Robin was present for the entirety of Batman's murder, being trapped in the hall of mirrors while fending off Harley, making it impossible for him to intervene. * Robin, as all other characters in this universe, is several years older than his DCUO counterpart. * Tim refuses in full to take on the cowl, keeping the batsuit preserved in its trophy case, for fear of tarnishing Batman's memory. Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Bat Family Category:Robin Category:Characters Category:Mutliverse Characters Category:Gotham City Category:Earth 29-B Category:Tech Humans